


Crazy

by 823freckles



Series: Bleed to Love You [9]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Someone stop me, Warning for fluff, hopefully it still works, now that I've started on the fluff I can't stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/823freckles/pseuds/823freckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal asks Alana to dance.</p><p>Day 10 of 30 Days of Hannibloom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I am having an attack of the fluff. Someone save me.
> 
> This definitely follows the previous chapter, "Missing You," so you should read that before reading this.

Hannibal loved classical music, instrumental, and opera.

Alana loved music period. She loved everything. She imagined Hannibal might say she didn’t have a discerning ear, but he was never so rude about her taste in music. She loved the music of her childhood, Michael Jackson and Madonna and Bruce Springsteen, R.E.M. and Sonic Youth, and (she’d blush to admit it) Dolly Parton. But she loved her mother’s music too, and her grandmother’s. She loved Fleetwood Mac and The Beatles and Johnny Cash. She even listened to contemporary music of all kinds. She loved music; she loved it all.

So she plugged her iPod into its speaker dock and let the music wash over her as she and Hannibal read their respective books, sitting across from each other, she curled up on her loveseat and he in her easy chair. She knew he only tolerated her music most of the time; sometimes she’d catch him with his lips pressed together and his eyes tightly closed as if in pain when certain songs came on; how Hannibal despised Lady Gaga, for example. 

Patsy Cline came on. She smiled; she loved this song. So she was surprised when Hannibal spoke up.

“Alana. Would you care for a dance?”

She looked up over the cover of her book at her lover, her eyebrows raised. He smiled patiently back at her. “You want to dance… _to this_?” she questioned.

“I’d like to dance _with you_ ,” he responded. 

She stood, placing her book beside her on the loveseat. He followed, standing and holding out his hand to her. She walked towards him and took his hand. He wrapped one arm around her and pulled her close. 

She shivered in his arms. The effect he had on her frightened her at times; he intoxicated her and she felt it in every nerve of her body. She felt deliciously loose whenever he was near. Pressed against him like she was, she felt her body cry out for even more contact. She wanted to sink into him. So she did, snuggling up against Hannibal. Her body was pressed to his from hips to chest. She felt him stir against her, and knew she had the same effect on him. It made her feel powerful and womanly. 

“ _I'm crazy for trying, and crazy for crying, and I'm crazy for loving you._ ”

She wanted to say it again. She wanted to tell him that she loved him. She wanted to see his face when she said it; she wanted to see how he’d react. She’d hung up on him out of fear when she said it while she was at the conference. And she hadn’t stopped thinking about it since. 

But he spoke first. “You love me, Ms. Bloom.” It wasn’t a question, but rather a statement.

“Yes,” she confirmed, not quite surprised at how well he read her.

He swallowed; she watched his Adam’s apple move in his throat. “I’m not someone you should love, Alana.”

She felt tears rise in her eyes unbidden, and she tried to will them away. As expected, that only made one tear slide down her cheek. 

Hannibal bent his head down and kissed her cheek as the tear ran down, the tip of his tongue darting out to catch the salty tear. Then he kissed her lips, tasting of salt and a taste all Hannibal’s own. 

“I…care…very much about you,” Hannibal whispered, uncharacteristically stumbling over the words.

She could tell that it cost him a lot to say those words. She wondered if he’d loved anyone since Mischa. She wondered then if he ever could love anyone. She pressed her lips together, then smiled. 

It was enough. For now, it was enough. Alana stood on her tiptoes as the song ended, and kissed him, her moist lips dancing against his own as her body swayed with his. 

She pulled away and smiled again. “Thank you for the dance.”

“I’ve danced to your music, my dear. May we dance to mine now?” he asked, a teasing quirk on his lips.

Still tight in his arms, she threw back her head and laughed. She freed herself from his arms and switched her iPod from shuffle to her classical playlist. He held his hand out to her, and she walked over to Hannibal, taking his hand. He pulled her to him, flush against his body. 

And they danced.

For tonight, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> The song they dance to is "Crazy" by Patsy Cline. 
> 
> As always, I want to hear what you think. Especially since the fluff should be foreign to these two and I'm not sure if it's working. Oy.


End file.
